


Ten Shades of Ivory

by JustADorkyWriter



Category: Fellswap - Fandom, Horrortale - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: (Fellswap Papyrus) Rus, (Fellswap Sans) Mauve, (Horrortale Papyrus) Bonez, (Horrortale Sans) Slate, (Underfell Papyrus) Edge, (Underfell Sans) Crimson, (Underswap Papyrus) Honey, (Underswap Sans) Azure, (Undertale Papyrus) Papyrus, (Undertale Sans) Sans, Characters will have their moments, Each beginning chapter will feature a new boy, F/M, Fairly lighthearted, Fanfiction, Gotta have fluff, I can't promise regular updates, I don't view Papyrus or (US) Sans as kids, I mean there are fell characters, I probably won't add anymore AU's, I should most likely say my names for the boys, I'm trying please be gentle, It's not like they like you ok? BAKA, May add more tags in the future if needed, Most aren't, My sweet sweet boys please don't hate on them, So it's less confusing-, So um Here-, Some characters are jerks, Ten characters is already a lot-, There will be puns!, They just need care, They really do though, Undertale AU's, Well until their all here, there will be cussing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustADorkyWriter/pseuds/JustADorkyWriter
Summary: You're just a normal human who works at a inter-species daycare taking care of both monster and human kids. It's simple work and you have a simple life, Well until one day when you get off work late and hear crying in an alleyway. From that point on you become a practical skeleton magnet for better or worse. Will you be able to handle all the new friends and -frenemies? or will you crumble under your own social awkwardness and just hide at home ignoring the text from the skeletons who shoved their way in your life? Find out now and read Ten Shades of Ivory (Get it because there's ten skeletons- No? Just I find it funny? okay.)





	1. Chapter One - The Big Scary Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of my first proper fanfic! Yay! I'm scared- Feel free to comment but don't be to harsh. I hope you enjoy the first chapter as my big sweet burnt marshmallow makes his way into your life!

Today was a pretty normal day to say the least as you clocked out and left the daycare you work at. Of course there was a few kids having some attitude but what can you expect. Well now that there was no more kids for the day and clean up was done and you already clocked out you got to go home. 

It really isn't that far from the daycare to your place, just a short fifteen minute walk through the now pretty quiet town. Everyone was generally already where they wanted to be at this time and the sun had already set. It was actually much later than you would usually get off as one of the parents was several hours late and today was the day the whole daycare had to be cleaned. So it was safe to say you were pretty tired and just wanted to get home and sleep. Which luckily for you is exactly what your going to go do!

Well you were, until the sound of someone sobbing filled your ears. Of course you did what you had to do and followed the sobs following them into a very dark alleyway. Pulling out your phone and turning on the flash light to get a better look around once you got a glimpse at the one sobbing you almost dropped your phone.

Getting a look at them the first thing you noticed was they were huge! They were almost to your full height and they were sitting on the ground! Second thing you noticed was the massive crack in their skull. Rushing over to them you set your phone down to keep some light.

"Hey, oh you poor thing what's wrong? Have you been injured?" Speaking softly you glance over to see if you can notice any large wounds. Other than the massive crack in their skull- but you feel like that's already been there as they weren't messing with it.

The massive skeleton monster sitting before you seemed to have quite a lot of cuts and scratches on him but only a few major ones along with a lot of areas that looked bruised. Which you had no idea how that was possible but it was no time to question that right now.

"h-urts- hurts- s-so b-ba-d" They cry out and look to you as they were shaking and hugging themselves.

"Okay, it's okay I'm here to help you bud."

Slinging your bag off your shoulder you take out a simple first aid kit and starts cleaning and patching up the cuts on his legs and arms once that's done though you look up to notice he had some injury on his face too. His nose(hole?) had blood running out of it and it seemed like his lip(?) was busted pretty bad.

"Here hold this to your nose." You hand him a few tissues.

He softly nods as he presses the tissues to his nose with a shaky hand. While he does that you got to work on disinfecting and bandaging his wounds.

"I'm just gonna clean up this last thing then we're done, okay?"

You then grab a few more tissues and lean in to wipe up the blood from the large gash in his lip. He leans away from you confused until he realized what you were doing and sat still as you patched the wound. You couldn't help but notice as you did so a deep slate color made its way on his face and it just started to glow a bit brighter the longer you took. Pulling away finally you smiled.

"Okay and that's done."

He just stared up to you for what felt like ages before he seemed to snap out of it as a gust of wind blew into the alley and started him. Slowly he arose to a standing position to which you were strongly greeted by how much larger he was than you. He bashfully looks to you and you have to crane your neck to try to keep eye contact which when he noticed his eye light darts to the side.

"t-thank you- um... name?" He began to fidget with his torn up jacket as he awaited your response. 

"Oh yes we haven't had introductions yet- My names Y/N! But you can call me whatever you’d like." You gave him a smile and held out your hand for him to shake. He looks down to you and cautiously moves his hand to hold your hand extremely gently. His had practically consumed yours with how big of a size difference there is. His touch lingered a bit before he pulled his hand away and stuffed it into his pocket.

"slate." Slate seems to be a man of few words. Which is fine with you.

"Have you had any food yet for dinner?" You looked to him, although you really wanted to get home you couldn't just leave him like this. The caretaker part of you really wanted to make sure he was alright.

He took another moment to stare down at you seeming to not understand. Before he gently shakes his head.

"Well why don't you come with me? There's a nice little diner near by that has some good food."

"okay." He makes no objections and you smile as you began to walk to the diner having him follow close behind cracking a small smile as he follows you. 

... 

Little did you know about the mysterious red liquid dripping from the dumpster in the alleyway.

____________________

After a short five minute walk you enter the small diner it only had a few people due to how late it was. You walk up to the counter and place your order for your favorite burger and a basket of fries. Turning over to slate he looks down to you slightly tilting his head.

"What would you like slate?" You give him a gentle smile as he processes your words.

"anything."

"Alright well I'll just grab you the same thing as me." You state before turning back to the clearly uneasy waitress taking your order. Placing your order the waitress hands you a little figurine with her shaky hand of some anime character the you can't quite remember the name of. She had a very pink color scheme with her cat ears and tail and several bells. For some reason the name was on the tip of your tongue but you just couldn't remember. Oh well.

Opting to sit at a booth as slate seemed to like the idea more you took a seat opposite of him. Slate looked out the window and up to the sky. It wasn't all the cloudy tonight so you had a pretty good view of the stars above that were shining and twinkling as if telling each other secrets. Slate seemed to have his eye light focus on the stars zoning out. Though you couldn't help but want to ask.

"Something catch your eye?"

"'s pretty."

You let out a questioning hum and he turns to you. His eye light reluctantly looking away from the shimmering night sky to look to you.

"the stars... they're pretty."

You could feel your heart melt at that, a small smile breaking out on your face. That was just so genuine and innocent. It made this big stranger you only met a little while ago seem like such a darling! But before you could speak a waitress comes and sets your food down in front of the two of you taking up the little figure as she walks away from the table.

Slate looked down at the food then up to you.

"thanks."

With that he began to eat the food and so did you. No talking just a simple quiet meal. Though you couldn't help but wonder- how could a skeleton eat?

Soon enough you were both done with your food and were standing outside the cafe. Having said bye and turned away to walk home you were stopped in your tracks as slate spoke up.

"wait-"

Turning to look at him he had followed you in your few steps. Looking up to him with a clearly puzzled and tired expression. He stares down at you for a moment before looking away.

"can you... help me?"

"Sure what do you need?"

He began to fiddle with his phalanges. He seemed a bit embarrassed?

"could you give me... directions? i- new here and forgot how to get back..."

Well you couldn't just walk away now. So giving him a sweet smile you nod.

"Do you have a phone?"

"yes." Slate shoves his hand in his pocket and pulls out a phone handing it to you.

Going into the GPS you show him how it works and you help him put in the location and set it. Before you hand back his phone though you put in your number and put your name in as "The Human Girl (City help)" before handing back the phone.

"There you go. I added my number to your contacts so if you need anything else, you can just send me a message. Well I best be going home now, good night."

"night."

With that you walk home not seeing the small smile on slates face and the fact that he teleported away. Almost as soon as you get home you get a new message and you glance down at your phone.

???:  
thx 4 helping me 2day Y/N i will pay back for the meal when I can

You smile and put his name in your phone: "Slate" followed by a skull emoji. Then you type up a quick reply before you do your nightly routine and head off to bed.

Me:  
No problem at all, don't worry about paying back either. Good night.


	2. Chapter Two - Sticky Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You run into a bit of a- Sticky situation, but you also meet a new friend. He's rather sweet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! Hopefully just as okay as the first. You get to go shopping and quite literally run into someone new, Hope you enjoy!

It was time for your weekly grocery shopping so here you were at your local interspecies FoodMart. Some may ask why a human would ever want to get monster food, but honestly? Monster sweets were so much better than human sweets and they left you feeling great! You had just gotten a few things off your list but next up was the honey and, oh stars! There was this one brand of monster honey you always got. Muffets Marvelous Honey, While not the most creative thing it was still really good so the name didn’t matter all that much.

Finally reaching the isle where the honey was you walked into it and began your search for the sweet condiment. Setting your basket to the side as you reached up for the honey just managing to grab it and set it in your basket. Looking at the next item on your list as you walked down the empty isle, Well at least you thought was empty.

That is until you ran into someone's chest causing you to stumble back and fall straight onto your bum. Taking a moment to process what happened you looked up to figure out who you ran into.

A tall and lengthy skeleton looked down at you in shock wearing a large deep orange hoodie and some brown cargo pants. In his hand a crushed and busted bottle of almost empty honey. Tracing his gaze you look down at your shirt which is now absolutely covered in honey. For a moment you zone out and start to ask yourself some questions.

Is this really happening? Did you really just get honey all over your favorite “Existential Dread In My Head” shirt with a picture of a cat with its head stuck in a jar? Wasn’t this isle completely empty just a few moments ago? How did the honey explode like that because that’s not how physics works????!?!??

Once your brain realised it didn’t really want the answers and you focused back to the matter at hand you realised the skeleton was quick to help pull you back to your feet. His face was covered in a bright embarrassed orange as he struggles to get his words out.

“oh no, oh fuck- i uh- my fault completely m’ fault. i should ‘ave paid attention- here!” He lets go of your hand and quickly tugs off his hoodie to reveal a tight fit black tank top underneath that was tucked into his pants. Welp he was definitely a skeleton under that hoodie though his bones were much larger and practically fused together to form his arms. Wait stop staring damnit!

“here take this and go change out of that shirt i’ll take ya over to the clothes washing place right down the street after your done shopping. it’s my fault entirely ‘m sorry.” He runs his hand down his face as he extended the hoodie out for you to grab.

“Oh no, it’s fine really. It’s not a big deal you can keep your hoodie.” You extend your arm out to gently push his hand back. He didn’t move even a little bit.

“no seriously doll i insist. it’s not fair to ya for me to make a mess and you to clean it up. plus trust me as sweet as it sounds havin’ honey all over your shirt isn’t as great as one may think.”

After standing there in silence for a few moments you realized that this skeleton wasn’t going to take no as an answer. Well at least he was nice you suppose. With a bit of hesitation you took the hoodie from him holding it away from your honey covered shirt.

“Fine, Thanks for the offer.” You walked over to the bathrooms setting your grocery basket outside the bathroom.

Tossing the hoodie to sit on top of the stall door so you won’t get honey on it as you carefully peel off your soiled shirt you let out a sigh. This isn’t exactly as you had pictured your shopping day to go. But then again when does anything ever go like you had imagined? Also fun fact: Peeling off a shirt covered in honey and not getting any on you is really difficult! You had to pull your arms out first and then move to pull it off from the back like a freaking wizard!

Once you had finally pulled of your now honey soaked shirt and set it to the side you slipped on the hoodie. Oh stars above! This was the softest thing you have ever put on. You couldn’t help yourself as you put the hood over your head just to allow yourself to be fully covered in the freakin cloud this stranger just let you wear. You spent- longer than you’d like to admit in the bathroom stall just dying over how soft the hoodie was.

The as you left the stall grabbing your shirt you had just registered the smell. Oh sweet heavens. This hoodie smelled faintly of honey and… smoke? But not like the bad kind- like the smoke that comes from a campfire while your roasting marshmallows. Okay you seriously want to know this dudes secrets! And what does he do to have his hoodie smell this good?!? As you finally go to leave you catch a glimpse of yourself in the mirror and realise just how big this is on you. It looks like your wearing a dress! Ok ok enough getting distracted. You finally exit the bathroom only to find your new skeleton friend holding out a bag for you.

“here you can put yer shirt in ‘ere so it doesn’t get honey on anythin’ else.”

Taking the bag with a thanks you put the shirt into the bag and tie it. After that small exchange you go on to finish your shopping rather quickly and check out.

“Will that be all hun? Or would you like to add a cinnabun to your purchase like usual?” The rabbit shopkeeper asked with a smile. She would never tell you her name so you didn’t know what else to call her-

“The usual except I would like to add two to my purchase today please.” She chuckled at that but packaged two cinnabuns for you and added it to your items and as always you handed her your card.

“See ya again next week hun.” She gave you a smile and a wave as you left.

The walk to the Laundromat was quiet for the most part until your new pal broke the silence.

“if you don’ mind i got a question doll.” He glanced down at you as you walked together.

“Ask away honey.”

The name seemed to catch him off guard as he flushed a bit before he chuckled.

“where did that come from? not that i mind or anything-”

“Well I mean if your going to call me doll I miswell come up with a name to call you and honey just seemed fitting. Anyway what was your question?”

“heh fair point. ah my question, i just wanted to know- the lady at the store said she’ll see you next week. do you always shop at a mostly monster store? yer the first human i’ve seen that goes in and actually shops. usually people just come in to gawk at all our stuff.”

“Oh well I suppose you’re right. But to answer your question yeah I do always shop there. I just find monster food to be better than human food in most cases. Plus you can cook the same whether you’re using monster ingredients or human one’s only difference is monster stuff taste better.”

“well you’re an interesting human, nyeh heh. monster food really isn't anything special.” He let’s out a soft chuckle.

“Well for me it is. I’ve been shopping at that place since it opened up and i’m glad i’ve been able to shop there.”

“stars if i was told gals like you were her i’d ‘ave moved in this town a long time ago.”

“Hm? What do you mean by that, are you new to town?”

Looking up to your skeletal friend you see a soft orange dust his cheeks as he lets out another soft little chuckle.

“yeah me and my little bro just moved in a week or two ago. he came here for some work around a month ago and said he really liked it so here we are now. it was such a random decision from him though i feel almost like he was pulled by something.”

“Well to each his own.” You and honey finally reach the entrance to the Landromat and walk in.

Honey goes over and puts your shirt in the wash. Oh how sad that you’ll soon have to take off the hoodie you were borrowing. Without realizing it you hugged yourself in his hoodie once again melting into the soft fabric. Daydreaming for a moment of just keeping the hoodie until you were snapped out of it.

“nyeh heh heh- you alright doll?” Honey looks down at you with a very amused look on his face.

“Huh? Oh yeah i’m good, why?”

“nothing, yer just hugging yourself real hard. but continue self loves important.” He lets out a slightly mocking little chuckle as you feel yourself fluster up at the comment.

To embarrassed to come up with a comeback you stayed silent till you got your shirt out of the wash and went to go change quickly. It took a few seconds before you allowed yourself to slowly peel off honey’s hoodie and put your own shirt back on but eventually you did and came out handing honey his hoodie. With a smile he slipped his hoodie back on.

“well doll i think i should be heading back home before my bro asks where i went.”

“I should probably head home too and put my groceries up.”

“alright well hope we meet again soon doll.” With that honey leaves and you make your way home.

As you walk home though you can’t help the feeling of being watched. Yet everytime you look behind you no ones there. But one time you look back and you just get a glimpse of some light blue something quickly moving out of your sight. Let's just say you definitely got your leg workout in for the next week, getting home five minutes earlier than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and if you want to ask a question about the boys I'll try to answer them here but you'll probably have a faster response if you ask on my tumbler-  
dorky-artist-sasha  
I mostly have some bad art of mine posted on there for now but I'm open for asks there about the fanfic and how I portray the boys or even if you have a small prompt idea you'd like to see me write. Until next time, Have a good existence and know your appreciated!


	3. Chapter Three - Late Pickup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not to much skele interaction. You have to stay at the daycare because there is a little girl that has yet to be picked up, so you get to chat some while you wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay, Have been haven't had the motivation to write lately. Finally got some inspiration though and quickly took to writing! Hope you enjoy!

You were sitting in the daycare playing with one of the girls in the main office while you waited for her guardians to come pick her up. Though it was fairly odd for this child to ever be picked up late, She was typically always picked up by her father. Though occasionally her mother did pick her up as well. To be fair chara has never been picked up late no matter who was picking her up. It was starting to worry you as it’s been over an hour now and you couldn’t get in contact with her parents.

“Hey chara do you know who is picking you up today?” You ask her while you continue to draw with her.

“Mommy was ‘posed to she ‘prolly forgot though. She’s always busy.” Chara replied while drawing a picture of a little dog-cat thing.

“Oh really?”

“Uh-huh, but my unkie might pick me up.”

“Your uncle?”

“Yeah! Well one of ‘em unkie M or Rus!” Chara said seeming more excited for the chance of one of her uncles coming and picking her up instead of her parents.

You don’t remember their names being said before, you don’t even remember their names being put in the system.

“What do your uncles look like?”

“They’re skewetons. You haven’t met them though they moved a bit ago.”

“They’re skeletons? Sounds cool.” At this point you can’t be all that surprised to hear her uncles are skeletons, After all her parents are goat like monsters, and her “Aunts” are a lizard monster and a fish monster (Both of which you should add are actually very nice despite their looks.)

“They are, Sometimes. But they are really silly too. Unkie M gets really silly if I get an ouchie. He starts runnin around screaming stuff in weird words, an rus likes to drink the bq sauce stuff.”

“He likes to drink barbecue sauce? That sounds silly.”

“Yeah, and unkie M says it’s gross!” She giggles.

“They sound like fun.” You chuckle.

“They are! Oh! You could come on a pwaydate one day!”

“I think you’d have to ask your parents first before you can just invite me on a playdate.” You say as you get up and get on the office computer trying to look for any information on contact info for her uncles, at least so maybe they could pick her up.

“Okay, I can ask mommy when I get home.”

“Sounds good to me chara.” You say as you finally pull up her information and see one of her uncles contact information listed. That was definitely a few day old change.

You grab the office phone and dial the number put in for the uncle. Not even a full beep goes by before the call is answered.

“HELLO?!? WHO IS THIS? I’M RATHER BUSY AT THE MOMENT!” The voice on the other end of the phone practically shouted out, causing you to writhe away and hold the phone away from your ear.

“Yes hello, Is this Mr. Mauve”

“YES AND WHAT IS YOUR DILEMMA?” His voice got a slight calmer but it was still a fierce almost shout.

“I just wanted to know if you were able to pick chara up from the daycare, I’m unable to get ahold of her parents and it’s well over an hour after typical pick up time.”

“CHARA?!? Wait Chara Is Still At The Daycare?!? Stars Above Toriel Is Going To Get An Earful!” His volume dropped after hearing charas name. Though the strict tone stayed.

“So are you able to pick her up?”

“Yes I’ll Be On My Way Now.” With that he had hung up the phone.

“Okay chara let's start packing up the crayons, Your uncle is on his way to pick you up.”

“Okay!” Chara started to clean up the coloring stuff as you helped out.

It hadn’t even been a full minute since you called that you could hear the door chime open and saw a skeleton no more than a few inches taller than you step into the room. He was most certainly well dressed with a pair of black dress pants that had a deep mauve button up tucked into them. He looked ready for a meeting.

“Terribly Sorry For The-” He spoke as he walked in taking a pause as he looked up to you his crimson eyelights scanning your face. He cleared his throat. “For The Wait.”

“It’s alright, you actually picked up rather quickly.” You unlocked the safety door and helped chara open the door.

“Hi Unkie M!” Chara ran over and hugged Mauve and he happily picked her up to hug her back.

“Hello Princess, Did You Have A Good Day? I’m Sorry You Had To Wait So Long.”

“Yeah, today was really fun! And don’t be sorry I got to color a lot of pictures today!”

“I See, You Will Have To Show Me Later. Oh And Miss, I Hope You Have A Good Day. Once Again I’m Sorry For The Wait It Shouldn't Have Been This Troublesome For You.”

“Don’t worry about it, It was fun to just get to hang out with chara. She’s a really good kid.” You give him a smile.

“Well, If You Say So. Good Bye Miss, Have A Lovely Day.”

And with that he walked out of the building and you can’t help but stand there and think, Just how many skeletons are there in this small town? There is no way there are more than four.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter! If you have any questions about the boys / My HC's / Or the fic feel free to drop a comic here, or head over to my tumbler where I'm trying to get into doing asks-
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dorky-artist-sasha
> 
> Chara: "Why did you stop talking for a sec when you looked at MC?"
> 
> Mauve: "I Just Had To Uh... Clear My Throat."
> 
> Chara: "Wait, you never do that."
> 
> Mauve: "Yes I Do."
> 
> Chara: "Omg you like her!"
> 
> Mauve: "Wha-"
> 
> Chara: "I'm telling her! You should make a move!"
> 
> Mauve: "No!"
> 
> And then chara went home and ran her mouth to rus whom preceded to pick fun at his bro the rest of the day. Even if chara may or may not know what she was talking about.


	4. Chapter Four - Day at the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice trip to the park turned out to be a little bit more than you had planned for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy! I managed to finish this chapter finally, originally I wanted this to be chapter two but then things got spun around. I think this is actually a decent length but feel free to let me know if you have other preferences!

It was finally Saturday! Which meant your day off and to make things better, you didn’t actually have anything you had to do. For once in a long time you were able to just do whatever you wanted. You could go to the movies, go to a restaurant that you’ve been wanting to check out, go treat yourself at the spa, Even go to the bar and get a drink!

…

… 

… 

So here you are walking in the park just taking a stroll to find a nice shady place to sit and relax. This is in your personal opinion, an amazing way to be spending your free time. Just getting some fresh air and chilling out not having to worry about anything. Eventually you found a place to take a seat at. You were on a nice cozy little bench that was placed under a large weeping willow the light trickling through in the perfect way to just make everything just beautiful.

You were just silently taking in your sights and minding your own business until some rando who had his belt on too tight came stomping along the path, breaking you out of your trance. When you looked to see who the culprit was it was none other than a very lanky angry looking skeleton monster. He had stomped past you rather quickly but in fairness he was hard to miss. With his long red torn, almost cape-like scarf trailing behind him. His red latex gloves which reached his elbows and his matching knee high latex boots. He looked rather up tight and he was clearly in a hurry to get somewhere.

After he walked out of sight you went back to relaxing under the willow tree. Everything was peaceful again. Then a few minutes later you hear the same footsteps back, well they’re more stomps than steps. So footstomps? Sure let’s go with that. It’s not like anyone can hear these silly thoughts so it doesn’t matter. 

The footstomps get closer and the pissy looking skeleton monster passes by you again. This time he was looking around and stomping a bit slower so you could see him better. He had two rows of sharp teeth with a longer sharper fang at the ends of his top and bottom teeth. His expression looked like he was ready to throw a temper tantrum and he had two long cracks right over his left eye. You had assumed he figured his way to wherever he was going now. He was definitely new here, at least to the park.

It’s not even a whole five minutes before you see him again. At this point it’s starting to bug you. So you just have to say something.

“Excuse me sir, are you lost by chance?” You sit up slightly.

“LOST?!? ME!?!” He scoffs his deep powerful voice booming out as he dramatically held his hand to his chest in offense. You regret making contact with this dude already.

“Well to be fair, you are the only one here and this is your third time stomping past me looking confused and mad. So yes, are you lost?” You raise a brow. Man the sass from the kids at the daycare are rubbing off on you.

“I THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE NEVER GET LOST! I HAVE AN AMAZING SENSE OF DIRECTION! I HAVE JUST PASSED YOU BECAUSE I WANTED TO!” He snaps, clearly not liking the sass you let out.

“So, you’re not lost? And you don’t need any help?” You ask a final time.

“FOR THE LAST TIME YOU CRAB APPLE SAC OF A HUMAN! NO I’M NOT LOST NOR IS HELP NEEDED! NOW KEEP TO YOURSELF AND LEAVE ME BE!” He lets out a huff and stomps off while you just roll your eyes.

Having thought that was the last time you would see him you sigh as he is finally out of ear shot. Now you just blissfully sit and keep to yourself minding your own business. Well… Until you once again hear the stomping coming back your way. Looking up you see the grumpy now flustered skeleton looking down to you.

“May I help you, Mister “I have an amazing sense of direction”?” You speak up with a raised brow you’re not one to just let someone be rude to you, so decided to throw in some sass due to his previous comment.

“YES YOU MAY, I’LL LET YOU ASSIST ME TINY HUMAN CREATURE.”

“Okay then, Large edgy skeleton. I’m guessing you’re lost?”

“I’M NOT LOST! I JUST WANTED TO MAKE YOU FEEL USEFUL!”

“Oh? Well I don’t really need to feel useful so if you already know your way around i’ll see you later alligator.” You grabbed your bag that had snacks and a few other little things and started to walk away. You aren’t one to just sit there and let someone talk to you like that, if he really wants your help he can ask you correctly.

“ALLIGA- I AM A SKELETON NOT AN ALLIGATOR FOOLISH THING! NOW GET BACK HERE AND GUIDE THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE LIKE A GOOD LITTLE HUMAN!” The lanky skeleton follows after you, which in all honesty isn’t hard seeing as you were only at a leisurely walking pace.

“Nope I’m good, I can help you though if you admit to being lost.”

“I’M NOT LOST, I’M JUST- JUST-”

“Lost?”

“I’M NOT LOST!”

“Whatever you say edge.”

He huffs and trails behind you. Maybe he’s hoping that if he follows you he might find what he’s looking for, but you have other plans. You walk a small circle around the park and once he noticed you could feel the irritation radiating off of him.

“YOU JUST TOOK US IN A CIRCLE! I THOUGHT YOU KNEW YOUR WAY AROUND!”

“Well I do know my way around, but you have been rather rude. I have no reason ta help you.”

“URGH! I DON’T HAVE TIME FOR THIS I’M ALREADY LATE JUST ASSIST ME!”

“I can help if you ask nicely.”

“ASK… NICELY… WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR? A BABY BONES?!?”

“If you just ask nicely I’ll help.”

“FINE, KINDLY ASSIST ME OUT OF THE MAN MADE FOREST THING. GOOD ENOUGH?”

“You forgot something.”

“FORGOT SOMETHING MY PELVIS! NOW ASSIST ME!”

“Say please.”

“WHAT? PLEASE. THERE LET’S GO.”

“Please what?”

“UGH, PLEASE ASSIST ME IN FINDING MY DESTINATION! GOOD ENOUGH?!?”

“Yeah sure it’s good. Now where do you need to go?” You honestly didn't expect to get a please out of him, but if you’ve learned anything from working with children it’s to be persistent.

“I WAS TOLD THE NAME WAS SOMETHING LIKE THE MEOW MEOW CAFE.” He scoffs after he says the name.

You just have to chuckle, he does not look like the type of guy you’d find at an anime themed cat cafe.

“SOMETHING FUNNY?”

“Not at all, just remembered a joke.”

“WELL THEN LET'S BE ON OUR WAY, I’M LATE ENOUGH ALREADY.”

“Alright first we go down this path.”

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“And we’re here.”

“THANKS FOR THE ASSISTANCE TINY HUMAN.”

“No problem, well I’ll be on my way now.”

“HOLD ON, YOU MUST GIVE ME YOUR CONTACT. IN THE CASE OF ME NEEDING ASSISTANCE AGAIN, I WOULD LIKE TO KEEP MY CONTACT WITH HUMANS TO A LOW.”

Don’t do it, don't give him your number. You don’t have to.

“Oh it’s ###-###-####”

You can’t believe you just did that. But you also didn't want to leave anyone to be lost and confused. Curse your mom instinct.

“ALRIGHT NOW FAREWELL, I HAVE IMPORTANT MATTERS TO ATTEND TO.”

“Good bye.” And with that you went on your way to find a place for lunch, All that sure made you hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap for chapter four! If you have any questions or comments once again feel free to comment here or throw me an ask over on tumblr-  
dorky-artist-sasha


	5. Chapter Five - In Need of Some Lovin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a call from a skele babe, turns out someone needs a little bit of affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly? I really just needed this... Hope you guys enjoy!

You feel like you’ve just been running circles in this dark void like room. Your legs hurt from the amount of running you’ve done, your chest begs you to take a break threatening to leave you in a pile on the ground if you don’t obey. So, you stop and look around. Nothing, there is literally nothing, nothing new, nothing old, nothing. Just an endless black void, you don’t even know how long you’ve been here, nor when you showed up.

“You aren’t supposed to be here.”

Now you think you're going crazy, hearing voices that don’t have a body.

“W-who’s there?!?” You cry out, half hoping for a response half hoping your brain is just playing tricks on you.

“You don’t belong here yet.”

Yet? The fuck does it mean yet?!?

“What’s going on?” You clench onto your pajama pants.

“This file isn’t loaded yet. You’re skipping to a save you shouldn't be in.”

“Wha-” Before you can even say anything you see yourself sitting in a bar with some red eyed skeleton.

You step back and something new pops up another skeleton, sleeping in a library? Then another, a skeletal hand handing something back to you, is that your phone? And a giant skeleton with braces and some glasses tapped to his skull. What- what is this?

“You’ve seen too much, you’ve glitched the files.”

“What do you mean!?! Who are those guys?!?” You frantically look around the now once again black void.

“Go back to your save file, and don’t return here.”

Before you can respond your body jolts up as you wake up in a cold sweat with the sound of your phone going off. What just- Is someone calling you? At- what time is it? One in the morning!?!

You look down to your phone and indeed someone is calling you, it’s slate?

You pick up the phone and hear a new voice on the other end.

“Hello Are You My Brothers Human Friend Y/N?” A louder slightly broken voice asks from the other end.

“Um, Is your brother slate?” You hesitantly ask.

“Yes That Would Be Him!”

“Then yes, I suppose I would be his friend.”

“Splendid, I Hope I Didn’t Wake You!”

“No no, You’re all good. But uh, what’s up?”

“Well I’m Glad I Didn’t Wake You! But My Brother Isn’t Doing All To Well, He Woke Up From A Night Terror And Won’t Stop Saying Your Name! I Wanted To See- If It Isn’t To Much Trouble Of Course- If You Would Be Able To Come Over? I Will Pay For Any Travel Fees If Needed!”

Hearing that your heart just sank into your chest. You’ve only met him properly once, though to be fair you always got a text from him everyday at the very least saying good morning. So you’ve been chatting for at least a month and a half maybe? And even though you didn’t think this was a great idea your heart just couldn’t say no to him. Slate was just like a giant teddy bear…

“Yeah I can head over can you tell me the address?”

He gives you the address to Slate, and his place. You couldn’t believe that it was the apartment building right next to yours. Though it's not really that unbelievable as last you talked to him he was working on moving in somewhere anyway. And that apartment complex had been for monsters who needed a place to live.

“Alright, I’m on my way. Let him know I'll be there in a minute.”

With that you hang up the phone and get ready. By ready you mean throwing on some socks and shoes putting a bra on and fixing your hair so you don’t look like a freak. You wanted to get over as quick as possible.

You also grab your bag just in case, stuffing a few extra candies in it along with stuff for your morning routine and an outfit change. Just in case.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

You finally made it to the apartment after a little over a ten minute speed walk over. You knock on the door, and before your hand can even make contact with the door for a second knock its swung open and your greeted by a massive skeleton in what looks to be rubber duck pajamas that was a size or two to short for him, so his shirt looked like a cropped top and his pajama pants cut a few inches below the knee. Looking up to his (Very familiar) face you see he has light blue braces and a pair of round glasses tapped to his skull.

“Oh You Must Be The Human Friend I’ve Heard So Much About! Please Come In And Leave Your Shoes At The Door!”

He moves to the side to let you in and you step into the house, which was actually really nice and fairly well organized. You take your shoes off and look back over to slate’s brother, noticing he somehow wasn’t banging his skull against the roof despite having fairly decent posture. These apartments are huge.

“I’m So Glad You Were Able To Come! Honestly I Was Scarred You’d Turn Me Down! Usually He Would Have Calmed Down By Now But I Really Didn’t Know What Else To Do…” He fiddles with his fingers as he starts walking over somewhere, you follow behind.

“O-oh Wear Are My Manners! I’m Bonez By The Way, Odd Name I Know But Both Me And My Brother Wanted A Completely Fresh Start When Coming To The Surface. So I Thought This Was A Pretty Cool Name! And Something Easy To Remember! But Enough About Me, This Is My Brothers Room Please Go In And See If You Can Help Him. I’m Starting To Become Worried…” Bonez opens the door and lets you in.

As soon as you step in you can feel the hair on the back of your neck rise up. Quickly looking around you see slate pressed into the corner breathing quickly one of his hands gripping into the hole in his skull and the other gripping in his empty socket. He was muttering something but his voice was so slurred that you couldn’t understand. Your instincts took over and you just went straight to him tossing your bag to the side.

“Slate, Slate hun it’s me. I’m going to touch you okay?” You say before you move to go sit in his lap cupping his cheeks in your hands. Holy crap, He was ice cold…

His eyelight, that was previously a tiny pinprick expanded into a little dot as soon as your tiny hands touched his face. His giant hands slid down to hold yours in place.

“y-you’re- it’s really you?” His eye sockets began to tear up as glowing tears dripped down his face leaving trails.

Before you knew it you were pulled into a tight hug and slate was burying his face into your hair as he quietly sobbed. You would move to do something to try to comfort him further but you were literally stuck in his lap, so all you could really do was talk.

“Hey buddy, it’s okay. I’m right here. Do you wanna talk about it?” You spoke in your most calming voice hoping to just help him however you could. And in all honesty being wrapped in a hug like this was actually kinda nice, It just made you feel so wanted.

“thought i- i lost you. underground again, just a dream. please don’t leave me…” You could feel him shake against you as your heart just breaks hearing him like this.

“Don’t worry, I’ll stay here as long as you need. I’m not going anywhere.”

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After sitting there with him for about a half hour he finally calmed down and loosened his grip enough so you could actually move. The first thing you do is bring your hands up to wipe the leftover tears away.

“Feel better slate?”

“yeah… sorry for that…”

“Don’t apologise for that, I’m just glad you're okay.”

“thank you” His cheek bones started to glow a slight slate blue.

“Well It’s getting late, I should probably be off soon.”

“No!” You could feel his grip tighten around you.

“Pardon?” You look up at him raising a brow.

“i-i mean, please stay. for tonight…” He looked down at you clearly embarrassed for raising his voice.

“Well you could have just asked, of course I’ll stay. Wanna come help me set up to sleep on your couch?”

“yes. please” 

He lets you go and the two of you go and set up a bed-ish setting on the couch, and slate ends up moving his stuff to sleep on the ground. Little do you know how much he really needs his emotional support human, and how even after you fall asleep he watches you for at least another half hour before he feels like he is able to fall asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this was a good chapter, I know this is like the third one this week. Do you like me uploading when I finish writing a chapter? Or should I wait and try a schedule of like once a week/ Once every two weeks? Please let me know! I'm still trying to figure out how to structure this-
> 
> Also would y'all be up to some chapters with the skele bois PoV?
> 
> Feel free to give me some feedback on how to make this fanfic better!
> 
> Anyway, Hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't mind me going back to slate instead of properly introducing a new character.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and if you want to ask a question about the boys I'll try to answer them here but you'll probably have a faster response if you ask on my tumbler-  
dorky-creator-sasha  
I mostly have some bad art of mine posted on there for now but I'm open for asks there about the fanfic and how I portray the boys or even if you have a small prompt idea you'd like to see me write. Until next time, Have a good existence and know your appreciated!


End file.
